Under the snow rain
by Imorz
Summary: Pelukan? Untuk Hearty's Kurotsuki Week.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Under the snow rain © Imorz

Pelukan?

{ _Hearty's Kurotsuki Week: Day_ 3— _Cuddling_ }

* * *

Uap mengepul; menari-nari bersama udara. Bersentuhan dengan titik putih yang berjatuhan ringkih seumpama angan-angan masa lalu. Dingin meraja. Kedua pipi seperti ditampar es. Dingin.

Kuroo mengeratkan mantelnya. Kancing-kancing ditautkan sempurna, dari ceruk leher hingga atas lutut. Syal dikalung rapat. Ia mengusap tangan sembari mengembuskan napas. Lanjut memasukannya kembali ke dalam kantung mantel.

Ia sudah lupa berapa detik ia habiskan untuk duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Beberapa orang melewati; pasangan muda-mudi dengan pakaian modis, seperangkat keluarga, atau gerombolan wanita dengan masing-masing ponsel di tangan. Ada pula yang melirik kasihan, Kuroo tidak terlalu peduli. Ia mengusap tangannya lagi.

Taman berubah putih. Tugu air mancur menghilang digantikan gundukan salju. Kuroo menatapnya sayu. Seperti tugu yang tetap berdiri kokoh meski salju-salju tega menghujani, Kuroo tidak akan berdiri sebelum tujuannya tercapai malam ini.

"Kuroo- _san_."

Itu suara yang ia rindukan. Kuroo terpejam sejenak lalu menoleh.

Ia menangkap sosok yang pernah menjadi nomor satu dihidupnya. Berbalut mantel toska dan _hoodie_ hitam, Tsukishima Kei tampak manis sekaligus menggemaskan. Ditambah kacamata yang selalu terpasang setia, Kuroo ingat benda itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Giginya bergemeratak kedinginan.

"Aku merelakan jam malamku untuk bertemu kau. Kumohon, jangan buat pertemuan ini sia-sia."

Hati Kuroo mencelos. Celetukan itu sedingin sekumpulan salju di atas pundak. Tangan mengepal di dalam kantung mantel.

"Maaf, akan kuusahakan."

Bibir Tsukishima bisu. Ia melangkah, menyisakan jejak-jejak sepatu pada rimbun tumpukan salju. Kursi taman berisi dua orang, duduk berjauhan. Masing-masing di sisi kiri dan kanan.

Senyap meledak. Tsukishima terus membisu.

"Aku senang kau bisa hadir di sini," tulus Kuroo lebih dulu. Padahal punggungnya sudah merintih pegal sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Buku-buku jari kaki juga sudah tidak terasa keberadaannya, mereka kedinginan.

Jawabannya Tsukishima adalah anggukan. Ia berbicara singkat, "Ya, langsung saja ke intinya."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tsukishima mendadak menoleh, Kuroo ikut menoleh, Tsukishima memutusnya. "Aku ... baik." Ia menyandar pada tepian kursi, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kuroo- _san_?"

"Aku rasa kita sama."

Tsukishima melirik, "Rambutmu, mulai memutih."

Sontak Kuroo mengelus rambut, "Benarkah? Mungkin karena banyak pikiran. Usiaku baru tiga satu." Ia tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku."

Buru-buru Tsukishima membuang muka. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kuroo terkekeh, "Pria kepala tiga ini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Kei. Tidak lebih. Mendengar suaramu diluar ekspektasi."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Kalau boleh meminta, aku ingin kau duduk di sini mendengarkan celotehanku. Kau boleh saja diam, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kumohon, temani aku sebentar."

Tsukishima menurut. Ia diam.

"Aku tahu ini akan sangat picisan tapi, Kei, aku merindukanmu."

Seketika semuanya mengabur. Jemari Tsukishima bergetar.

"Aku—pria ini sudah menjadi orang yang sangat jahat, Kei. Kau patut membencinya. Tapi aku harap kau tak lupa bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu bahkan ketika ku berpikir perasaan ini hanya hal fantasi yang semu, aku tetap bersikukuh mencintaimu.

Segala momen yang kau dan aku ciptakan adalah sebuah lagu. Lagu romantis. Paling romantis yang pernah ada. Perasaan yang ada di dalamnya begitu kuat. Setiap nada, lirik, orang yang mendengarkannya akan segera terbuai ke atas langit.

Tapi, kenyataannya lagu itu berubah rusak—aku yang menggesek kuku di atas lempengan beningnya. Jika dipaksa diputar, ia tidak semerdu dulu. Mungkin akan berubah bising atau sumbang.

Suaraku justru berpindah haluan pada lempengan lain—"

Kuroo terhenti. Pipinya dipukul kuat. Darah lolos dari sela bibir. Amis.

Dada Tsukishima bergerak naik turun. Tangannya masih mengepal.

"Hentikan." Tangannya melonggar. Ia menatap Kuroo yang masih tertunduk menyamping, wajahnya tertutupi poni yang terurai.

"Aku berhak menerima itu."

"Hentikan, Kuroo- _san_. Kau menyedihkan."

Kuroo menelan diam, ia mendongak. Tsukishima sedikit terhentak. Wajah pria itu tampak kusut, darah mengucur dari bibirnya, mewarnai merah pada salju yang bertumpu di atas kursi.

"M-maaf."

Kuroo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." Ia mengusap darahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Sudah kubilang aku berhak menerima itu."

"Kuroo- _san_ , jika kau berharap aku kembali menangis seperti masa lalu, kau salah. Aku bukan lagi Tsukishima Kei kemarin hari. Yang ada di depanmu ini sosok yang lain."

Tsukishima meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Kuroo, "Ya, aku tidak melupakan semua itu. Tidak pernah bisa kurasa. Biarkan mereka membekas, tapi jangan sampai menghilang. Jangan seperti ini, Kuroo- _san_. Aku sudah menerimanya. Semuanya."

Terhenyak. Kuroo tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Jadi?"

Tsukishima tersenyum, "Ketika kau tanyakan kabarku dan aku menjawab baik, artinya aku benar-benar baik."

Kuroo mencengkeram tangannya. Menautkan setiap jemari. Tsukishima membiarkan.

"Syukurlah."

Tsukishima balas tersenyum.

"Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?" mulai Kuroo.

Pundak Tsukishima bergidik, "Meski pasien terus berdatangan, rasanya tetap menyenangkan jika memang melakukan pekerjaan yang kita sukai. Terkadang aku sedikit kesusahan menghadapi anak-anak." Ia melirik Kuroo hati-hati.

"... bagaimana dengan istrimu, Kuroo- _san_?"

Ada jeda di sana.

"Dia ... baik-baik saja." Kuroo mengeratkan genggamannya, "Dia sedang mengandung."

Tangan itu bergerak, tegang, lalu lembut kembali. Kuroo merasakannya.

"Kuroo- _san_ , mari kita pulang." Tsukishima melepaskan tangannya, "Di rumah, ada yang menunggu kepulangan kita."

"Kei."

"Hm?"

"Pelukan?"

"Pelukan terakhir?"

Kuroo mengangguk.

Tsukishima menjadi yang lebih dulu merengkuh. Erat. Ia merengkuh penuh, sembari menghirup aroma yang selama ini menghantui bayang-bayangnya, mengacaukan dunianya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ah, yang masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu, biarlah menjadi kenangan. Tetap jadikan mereka guru terbaik kehidupan. Tsukishima tahu ketika ia menyentuh raga ini, seluruh yang ada pada dirinya luruh. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri, sebelum menemui momen ini, ia akan menjadi pribadi yang kuat.

Kuroo merasakan segalanya. Tubuh yang ia peluk bergetar, halus saja. Seakan tegar padahal runtuh. Ingin sekali ia menangis di depan lelaki ini. Meminta maaf, bersujud, atas segala kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Mungkin saja hubungannya dengan Tsukishima tidak seperih ini andai saja Kuroo—tidak, biarkan seperti ini. Asalkan Tsukishima tetap baik-baik saja, Kuroo sudah lega.

"Kei."

Pelukannya mengerat.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi semestaku yang paling besar. Maafkan aku."

Tsukishima tersenyum kuat.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
